Again
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Gimana perjalanan cinta tiga orang sahabat yang dua diantara mereka sama-sama menyukai teman wanita mereka? HItsuHina slight HisagiHina and HisagiNanao


Met hari persahabatan minna.....

Hari ini shicchi persembahkan Fic shicchi yang ke tiga...

Yeah...

Disclaimer : Bleach ntu punya Kubo-sama... saya Cuma numpang character doang...

Title : Again

Pair : HitsuHina Slight HisaHina

A/N : Yang cetak miring itu flasback...

Again....

_**Sepasang sahabat sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan masing-masing buku gambar ada di depan mereka. Gadis kecil bermata coklat indah itu tersenyum manis seraya menunjukkan hasil gambarannya tadi.**_

"_**Tada! Lihat gambarku!" kata gadis kecil itu kepada lelaki berambut hitam gelap.**_

"_**Bagaimana? Ini gambar Isai-kun!" kata gadis itu riang. Lelaki itu tetrsenyum. Namun lelaki itu belum berani menunjukkan hasil mahakarya nya di depan gadis kecil itu.**_

"_**Ne, gambar Isai-kun bagaimana? Boleh kulihat?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mendekati laki-laki itu.**_

"_**J-Jangan dulu. Aku tak tau apakah ini gambar yang bagus atau tidak" tolak lelaki itu malu. Gadis itu Cuma menggembungkan pipinya.**_

"_**Isai-kun pelit sekali" rengek gadis itu sambil mengguncang lengan lelaki itu.**_

"_**M-momo, nanti saja aku-"**_

"_**Hey, kalian! Ngapain?" tanya anak yang satunya lagi. Kali ini dengan rambut putih bersih dengan mata Emerald yang mempesona.**_

"_**Shiro-chan?" panggil gadis yang bernama Momo itu.**_

"_**Ng? Hey, Hisagi. Kau menggambar si Bed-Wetter Momo?" tanya lelaki itu setelah melihat gambar dari Hisagi**_

"_**E-eh, Hitsugaya, i-iya, kami memang menggambar wajah" kata Hisagi terbata-bata.**_

"_**Waah, Isai-kun. Gambar ini indah sekali! Isai-kun pintar sekali ya" puji Momo**_

"_**Arigato" balas Hisagi**_

"_**Ne, Hisagi. Kau bilang mau menantangku main sepak bola kan? Janjinya hari in kan? Ayo kita main" ajak Hitsugaya**_

"_**Baik. Siapa takut!" kata Hisagi tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan yang ada di depan mereka.**_

"_**Ganbatte yo, Isai-kun, Shiro-chan" kata Momo ytang mendukung dari tempat duduk.**_

* * *

Gadis cantik bermata coklat indah itu lari tergesa-gesa. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Telat! Telat!" erangnya terus tanpa henti hingga akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan kelas. Di dalam kelas dia sudah ditunggu oleh dua orang laki-laki. Lelaki satunya memiliki wajah yang serius dengan mata Emerald. Satunya lagi lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu memakai baju berangka 69.

"Hi-hitsugaya-kun, Isai-kun, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi dijalan macet" kata Hinamori Momo.

"Tch, biasanya selalu begitu. Dengan alasan yang sama pula. Bisakah kau datang lebih cepat dari kami, Hinamori?" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada yang dingin. Momo hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Yasudahlah. Tak apa-apa. Kita kan tau kalau Momo itu badannya lemah. Sudahlah Toushiro" kata Hisagi membela.

"Terserah kalian saja deh" kata Hitsugaya lalu meninggalkan mereka. Hisagi mencoba memanggilnya beberapa kali Cuma di acuhkan olehnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Hitsugaya melewati pintu keluar.

"Gomen ne Isai-kun. Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian berdua. Selama 8 tahun ini kita terus bersama. Kurasa dia sudah mulai jenuh denganku" kata Momo sedih. Namun Hisagi langsung mendekap Momo lembut.

"Hush! Jangan bicara begitu. Kami berdua akan selalu menjagamu. Itu adalah janji seorang sahabat, ya kan?" tanya Hisagi pada gadis itu.

"Hm! Arigato Isai-kun" kata Momo tersenyum manis. Tanpa disadarinya, Hisagi sudah berhiasi semburat merah di pipinya.

Dari luar ruangan mereka berdua, Hitsugaya Toushiro melihat kejadian tadi. Mata Emerald nya memancarkan kekosongan namun menyakitkan.

"Selamanya aku takan bisa memilikimu, Hinamori" kata dalam hati sambil pergi menjauh dari ruangan mereka.

-Again-

Hitsugaya tidur di bawah pohon rindang yang cukup tinggi. Sampai akhirnya Momo mendatanginya. Karena mata Hitsugaya belum terbuka, Momo sekilas menikmati ketampanan dari laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya terbangun.

"Kau?" panggil Hitsugaya kaget. Momo hanya melayangkan senyumannya yang tenang.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" kata Momo sambil membelai rambut jabriknya dengan lembut. Hitsugaya ingin menghentikannya namun sisi lain dari hatinya tak inginkan hal itu. Jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Mau...apa?" tanya Hitsugaya yang masih kaku dengan aksi Hinamori tadi.

"Kita, masih berteman kan?" tanya Hinamori dengan suaranya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan mabuk kepayang. Tak lama kemudian, posisi Hitsugaya sudah di pangkuan Hinamori.

"Aku, masih dan selamanya akan menjadi temanmu, Hinamori" kata Hitsugaya yang mulai memandang wajah tenang Momo. Keduanya memancarkan senyum yang indah. Namun, suasana indah itu hilang. Hisagi Shuuhei melihatnya. Ada rasa cemburu terlintas di hatinya. Merasa dia telah dihianati oleh seorang sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sudah tau seluk beluk dari hatinya.

"Isai-kun?" panggil Momo. Hisagi hanya tersenyum dan mendekati mereka berdua. Matanya sinis memandang Hitsugaya.

"Isai-kun, apa kau sakit?" tanya Momo sambil melengketkan tangannya di kening Hisagi.

"Iie, daijoubu desu." Katanya lalu melepas tangan Hinamori lembut. Hitsugaya hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Oh iya, aku kemari mau ngomong sesuatu dengan Hisugaya. Boleh kan, Hitsugaya?" tanya Hisagi. HItsugaya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas saja ya. Ja ne" kata Momo pergi menuju kelasnya. Tinggal Hisagi dan Hitsugaya berdua.

"Hitsugaya... kau dan Hinamori.."

"Tenanglah. Aku takan menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Itu kesepakatan kita berdua kan?" kata Hitsugaya. Hisagi mulai tersenyum

"Hah, kau membuatku takut Toshiro. Aku pikir kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik" kata Hisagi bernafas lega. Rasa sakit hati yang luar biasa menembus jantungnya. Mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"_**Ne, aku pulang diluan ya, Isai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun. Ibu sudah memanggilku" kata Momo kepada kedua temannya yang lagi main bola.**_

"_**Ya. Ja ne Momo" kata Hisagi melambai**_

"_**Ja ne Bed-Wetter." Kata Hitsugaya meledek. Setelah perginya gadis tiu, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak dan duduk di bangku yang kosong di sekitar lapangan itu.**_

"_**Dia cantik bukan?" kata Hisagi memulai pembicaraan. Sejenak, Hitsugaya bingung dengan perkataannya, kemudian dia tahu maksud Hisagi.**_

"_**Ah, Momo? Kau suka padanya ya?" goda Hitsugaya alhasil semburat merah ada di pipi Hisagi.**_

"_**Eh, ano, em, iya, aku rasa aku mulai tertarik padanya" kata Hisagi. Hitsugaya Cuma mengangguk. Kemudian Hisagi meraih tangan kanan Hitsugaya dan berdiri di depannya.**_

"_**O, oi. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya kaget. Hisagi mulai memasang mimik wajah melas.**_

"_**Tolong bantu aku mendapatkan Hinamori" kata Hisagi memohon. Hitsugaya hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah.**_

"_**Baiklah. Akan kubantu kau. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu. Itu menjijikkan. Nanti dilihat orang lho" kata Hitsugaya. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya tangan Hitsugaya.**_

"_**Maaf. Domo Arigato, Toshiro. Kau memang sahabatku yang setia" kata Hisagi. Hitsugaya hanya menunduk. Tak ingin ekspresi patah hatinya di perlihatkan kepada teman baiknya. **_

"_**Biarlah aku patah hati asalkan kau membahagiakan wanita yang kucintai" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.**_

"_**Ayo kita pulang, matahari sudah hampir terbenam" kata Hisagi sambil menyikut lengan Hitsugaya yang melamun.**_

"_**Ah, iya" katanya mengikuti Hisagi dari belakang. Hitsugaya hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk menentang permintaan Hisagi. Baginya, Hisagi adalah satu-satunya yang dimilikinya selain Momo. Sejak umur 3 tahun, Hisagi lah yang menjadi temannya. Dan keluarga Hisagi pula yang mau menampung Hitsugaya saat meninggalnya kedua orangtua Hitsugaya. Jadi hisagi sudah teman, sekaligus kakak laki-laki yang baik buatnya dan hidupnya.**_

-Again-

Mata Emerald itu terbuka. Mencoba terlepas dari bunga tidur yang mengingatkan dia akan masa lalunya. Dia mulai bergeser ke kanan. Terlihat jelas oleh nya poto mereka bertiga dengan Hinamori ditengah. Senyuman indah itu menghiasi wajahnya. Di poto itu, Hinamori dengan manjanya ada di dekapan Hitsugaya. Senyuman mulai terukir di bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil poto itu, dan menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Hentikan, Hitsugaya! Hinamori tak pantas buatmu. Dia itu milik Hisagi Shuuhei. Jadi jangan banyak bermimpi" kata sisi hati Hitsugaya. Sejenak Hitsugaya menunduk sedih.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, katakanlah dengan jujur. Jangan sampai orang lain yang mendapatkannya. Kau sudah mencintainya dari umur 5 tahun kan? Katakan saja. Aku yakin Hisagi Shuuhei akan mengerti" kata sisi lain hati Histugaya. Hitsugaya mulai berfikir lagi. Namun mau tak mau dia harus merelakan Hinamori. Persahabatan lebih penting baginya daripada cinta. Walaupun hatinya pedih tak tertahankan. Dia mulai mengembalikan poto itu ketempatnya. Dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tibalah dia di SMU Karakura. Hitsugaya mulai masuk ke pintu ruangan kelas 2-A. Sudah ada disana kedua temannya. Termasuk gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai. Tanpa pikir panjang dia duduk di bangkunya.

"Ohayou, Shiro-chan" sapa Momo menghampiri mejanya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap serius.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo yang merasa ada keganjalan pada diri temannya ini.

"Jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan nama itu, Hinamori. Kita ini sudah besar" bentak Hitsugaya. Otomatis Hinamori tersentak kaget. Hitsugaya yang sebenarnya tak tega, harus melakukan ini

"Apa boleh buat. Aku harus buat dia membenciku" batin Hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya menunduk lemas.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik buat Hitsugaya-kun. karena, HItsugaya-kun adalah teman spesialku" kata Momo lemah.

"Tch, terserah apa katamu sajalah. Yang jelas aku tak ingin kau memanggilku dengan nama ANEH itu" kata Hitsugaya sinis

"ADA APA DENGANMU, HITSUGAYA-KUN" bentak Momo. Tangisannya meledak. Hitsugaya hanya berekspresi dingin, walaupun di dalam hatinya tak ingin melakukan hal itu kepada wanita yang dia cintai.

"Sudahlah, jangan cengeng gitu. Kau selalu seperti itu. Aku jadi bosan" kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Hitsugaya! Jangan kasar kepada Momo! Kau tau kan kalau-"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tau. Aku tak boleh memarahi wanita yang kau suka, ya kan?" jawab Hitsugaya datar. Otomatis Hinamori langsung tersentak kaget.

"I-isai-kun?" kata Momo sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Hisagi dan minta penjelasan.

"Ya. Aku memang menyukai Momo. Karena itu, aku akan terus melindunginya dari orang yang berusaha menyakitinya" terang Hisagi. Hitsugaya hanya menunduk.

"Yah, sekarang kau sudah tau kan, Hinamori?" kata Hitsugaya datar. Hinamori melihat ke arah Hitsugaya. Bisa dirasakannya mata kosong Hitsugaya yang mengarah kepadanya

"Hi-tsuga-ya-k-kun?" kata Momo dalam hati. Matanya tak berpaling pada yang lain ketika Hitsugaya mulai berlalu dari mereka.

"_**Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Momo kecil kepada temannya yang ada disampingnya**_

"_**Ng? kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya kecilkepada Momo kecil. Momo hanya tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Kalau nanti kita sudah besar, Shiro-chan mau jadi apa?" tanya Momo kecil itu polos. Sejenak, Hitsugaya kecil meletakkan jarinya ke bawah dagunya tanda dia sedang berpikir.**_

"_**Ah, iya. Aku mau jadi pelindung Momo. Pekerjaan tidaklah penting. Asalkan kita bisa selalu bersama, pasti sangat menyenangkan" jawab Hitsugaya polos. Momo kecil tersenyum riang.**_

"_**Arigatou, Shiro-chan" kata Momo kecil sambil menngecup pipi kanan Hitsugaya kecil**_

"_**M-momo?" pekik Hitsugaya kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum manis.**_

"_**Selamanya, kita pasti akan menjadi teman yang bahagia" kata Momo lalu menatap langit biru. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menunduk.**_

"_**Aku ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, Momo" kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.**_

"_**Tapi, aku masih punya satu keinginan lagi" kata Hitsugaya, sejenak Momo melihat Hitsugaya lagi.**_

"_**Apa itu?" tanya Momo penasaran.**_

"_**Rahasia dong. Suatu saat nanti Momo akan mengetahuinya" kata Hitsugaya membuat pipi gadis itu menggembung tanda tak senang dengan jawaban yang di utarakan**_

"_**Shiro-chan pelit sekali" rengek Momo**_

"_**Ayo Bed-Wetter, kita kerumah Hisagi. Dia lama sekali" kata Histugaya berdiri kemudian menjulurkan satu tangannya untuk membantu Momo berdiri.**_

"_**Hai" kata Momo menerima tangan tadi lalu berdiri. Mereka berdua pun pergi.**_

Hitsugaya membuka matanya, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan mata coklat indah nya masih berhiasi air mata. Dengan mata yang masih merah, Hitsugaya bangun dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Hitsugaya-kun? apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Hinamori lembut. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku? Apa Hitsugaya-kun sudah tak ingin berteman denganku lagi?" tanya Momo gemetar

"Entahlah. Aku saja tak mengerti dengan semuanya" kata Hitsugaya kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhinya

"Kenapa Hitsugaya-kun membuatku jadi bodoh sendiri? Apa yang telah ku perbuat selama ini?" jerit Momo. Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dan menuju ke hadapan Momo.

"Hey, kau ini jangan teriak disini. Nanti orang fikir aku macam-macam denganmu" kata Hitsugaya panik

"Ini di belakang sekolah, jadi takan ada orang yang mendengar. Lagian jarang orang kemari" kata Momo lagi

"Momo kau-"

"Apa- apa aku selama ini menyusahkanmu? Karena tubuhku yang terbilang tak sehat seperti manusia umumnya?" isak Momo. Hitsugaya sudah mulai tak tahan dengan semuanya.

"Bukan Momo. Hanya saja-"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG PADAKU!" jerit Momo yang mengakibatkan Hitsugaya tersentak kaget melihat Momo yang mulai ngelunjak.

"Baiklah. Akan ku beri tahu kau yang sesungguhnya" kata Hitsugaya lalu mendekati Momo. Perlahan Momo mundur hingga akhirnya dia terpojok di dinding belakang sekolah.

"Hitsu-"

"Ssst" kata Hitsugaya mendaratkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungil Momo. Kemudian Hitsugaya mengangkat dagu kecil Momo dan mengecup bibir Momo lembut. Momo tersentak kaget dan mengerti maksudnya. Hingga akhirnya Momo membalas kecupan Hitsugaya dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya takjub akan hal ini, namun tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Mmmmmhhhh" desahan Momo mulai terdengar di telinganya saat Hitsugaya menghisap lehernya untuk meng klaim Momo sebagai miliknya.

"Kau mengerti kan, Momo-chan" kata Hitsugaya memeluk Momo penuh perlindungan.

"Aku mengerti, Hitsugaya-kun" kata Momo. Tak lama kemudian Hp Hitsugaya berdering

_Minakute ii kanashimi mo mite kita kimi wa ima korae nakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteu_

"Halo? Ah, iya aku akan kesana segera" kata Hitsugaya lalu mematikan Hp nya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Momo

"Ah, Momo. Aku harus pergi dulu. Hisagi membutuhkan bantuanku" kata Hitsugaya diiringi anggukan Momo.

"Aku pasti akan kembali" kata Hitsugaya lagi lalu mengecup bibir Momo.

"Aku janji" katanya lalu pergi. Momo hanya melihatnya dari belakang hingga sosok Hitsugaya menghilang dari hadapannya.

-Again-

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju tempat Hisagi. Bisa dilihatnya Hisagi memegang sebuah kertas putih besar. Ekspresinya memilukan. Kemudian dia menatap Hitsugaya dengan tatapan lemah tak berdaya

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hitsugaya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di samping Hisagi yang lagi duduk.

"Aku... tadi baru saja chek up ke dokter Kensei" kata Hisagi lemah dan menunduk.

"Lalu? Kesehatanmu seperti biasanya kan?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Hisagi hanya diam saja. Merasa penasaran dengan kertas yang di pegang oleh Hisagi, Hitsugaya mengambilnya dari tangan Hisagi lalu membacanya.

"Ah, kau ini. Ku pikir kau itu kena ATAXIA. Wajahmu itu melas sekali" kata Hitsugaya tertawa

"Bukan karena itu, Hitsugaya" kata Hisagi lagi. Kening Hitsugaya berkerut dan alisnya naik ke tasa sebelah

"Jadi?" kata Hitsugaya penasaran. Hisagi hanya menghela nafas panjang

"Aku masih tak mengetahui isi hati Momo terhadapku" kata Hisagi menunduk

"Hyah, hanya karena itu?" kata Hitsugaya sepele dan mulai tertawa alhasil Hisagi juga ikutan tertawa.

"Aneh ya?" tanya Hisagi menyikut lengan Hitsugaya yang kini berada di sampingnya yang sedang duduk.

"Bukan aneh, Cuma bodoh. Kau tanya saja sama yang bersangkutan" kata Hitsugaya. Hisagi mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Kau benar! Aku harus mengetahui isi hatinya terhadapku agar aku bisa tidur tenang hari ini" kata Hisagi tersenyum. Hitsugaya hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Besoknya mereka berdua bertemu di belakang sekolah. Hitsugaya memandang wajah Momo yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mulai membelai lembut wajah Momo dan mengecup keningnya.

"Gomen ne, Momo" kata Hitsugaya melepas pelukannya dari wanita yang amat dia cintai. Lalu mulai membelakanginya untuk menahan sakit hatinya.

"Hitsugaya-kun? apa maksudmu?" tanya Momo yang tak mengerti dengan kelakuan dan ucapan lelaki yang baru saja menjalin cinta dengannya selama tiga hari.

"Aku, tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini Momo" kata Hitsugaya lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"D-doshite?" tanya Momo yang kini berurai air mata dan terduduk di tanah sampai Hitsugaya mendekatinya namun Momo langsung menepis tangannya dan mendorong Hitsugaya ke belakang

"MENJAUH KAU DARIKU!" kata Momo teriak bercampur air mata. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian kepada Hitsugaya

"Selama ini, aku selalu berfikir bahwa Hitsugaya-kun adalah orang yang baik untukku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah besar telah menilaimu seperti itu. Kita baru pacaran tiga hari, namun kau langsung memutuskan hubungan kita. KAU SUNGGUH TAK BERPERASAAN. Kau mempermainkanku. Aku benci Hitsugaya-kun" katanya lalu berlari dari tempat itu. Hitsugaya hanya mematung sampai hujan turun. Dia berjalan hingga basah kuyup dan menatap langit yang kelabu.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH" Hitsugaya mengerang sambil berlutut sampai bajunya bercampur dengan lumpur.

"Hinamori, seandainya kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tak menginginkan semua ini berakhir. Tapi aku harus melakukannya demi persahabatanku dengan Hisagi" katanya sambil menunduk

"Maafkan aku yang telah mempermainkan perasaanmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

* * * * * * * * *

Hinamori berjalan gontai menuju pohon sakura yang sudah menjadi saksi persahabatannya, Hitsugaya dan Hisagi. Dia mulai duduk di bawah pohon itu, kelopak sakura yang beterbangan jatuh di sekitar rambutnya. Satu kelopak jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya. Dilihatnya kelopak sakura itu lekat-lekat. Mulailah ari mata itu mengalir deras ke pipinya, merasa bahwa hatinya sungguh sakit yang tak pernah dia alami selama ini, gadis itu mulai terisak hingga sampai seseorang mendekatinya.

"Ano, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya orang itu mulai duduk disamping Momo

"Bu-bukan masalah yang penting" kata Momo langsung menghapus air matanya

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kan? Namaku Ise Nanao" kata wanita itu tersenyum

"Momo Hinamori" kata Momo menjabat tangan teman barunya.

-Again-

Seminggu setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu, dan seminggu pula pertemanan antara Hinamori dan Nanao. Dengan kehadiran Nanao, luka yang diukir oleh Hitsugaya telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ise-chan, ayo ku kenalkan dengan temanku" kata Momo menggiring Nanao ketempat HItsugaya dan Hisagi.

"Isai-kun, Hi-hitsugaya-kun" Momo masih gagap memanggil Hitsugaya sejak kejadian itu.

"Kenalkan, dia Ise Nanao temanku yang baru pindah dari Seireitei" kata Momo

"Yoroshiku" kata Nanao membungkuk lalu berdiri lagi.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, dan dia Hitsugaya Toushiro" kata Hisagi mengenalkan Hitsugaya padanya. Mata Nanao sesaat terpesona akan mata indah Hisagi.

"Kawai" kata Nanao dalam hati

"Saa, aku dan Nanao mau pergi dulu ya-"

"HInamori, aku butuh bicara denganmu sebentar" kata Hitsugaya. Sekejab mata Nanao dan Hisagi menuju ke arah Hitsugaya. Hinamori melihat mata Emerald itu. Sorot mata penyesalan itu jelas terlihat di benak Momo.

"Hm" kata Momo singkat. Lalu tinggallah Nanao dan Hisagi di kelas.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" kata Nanao buka pembicaraan

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting" kata Hisagi cuek.

Di belakang sekolah, Hitsugaya menatap Momo lagi. Sama saat dia menatap Momo dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Momo.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Momo kasar. Mata coklat indah itu memancarkan kebencian dan kemmaran bercampur dengan sakit hati.

"Kau mencintai Hisagi?" tanya Hitsugaya datar namun dalam hatinya menyakitkan

"A-apa? Sejak kapan kau berfikir seperti itu? Kau pikir aku itu apa? Baru seminggu kau melukai hatiku dan kau berpikir aku akan cepat menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?" tanya Momo bercampur air mata

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk kau mencari penggantiku, Momo" kata Hitsugaya lembut

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Momo masih dengan nada yang kasar. Hitsugaya, yang sudah tak tahan dengan dilema cintanya antara memilih sahabat atau cintanya mulai menunduk.

"Hisagi pernah berkata kalau dia menyukaimu kan? Dia butuh jawabanmu" kata Hitsugaya

"BODOH!" kata Momo teriak. Hitsugaya langsung menatap Momo tak mengerti

"Aku tau sekarang! Hitsugaya-kun, kau seperti ini bukan sengaja kan? Demi Isai-kun yang sudah kau anggap sahabat sekaligus saudara" kata Momo

"Maafkan aku Momo, walaupun kau benar aku takan pernah bisa memilikimu. Aku tak ingin menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Hisagi. Dia terlalu banyak menolongku. Kau sendiri tau kan, bagaimana kejamnya hidupku saat berumur 3 tahun? Namun kekejaman itu berlalu dengan datangnya dia di kehidupanku. Kebahagianku lengkap dengan kehadiranmu" kata Hitsugaya

"Jadi, kau tega mempermainkanku? Membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan membuatku terluka? Kau bahkan memainkan perasaan Isai-kun"

"Aku tak mungkin mengatakan 'aku serahkan wanita yang kucintai untukmu' kepadanya kan?" ralat Hitsugaya. Hinamori terduduk di tanah dan menunduk

"Jahat! Kau jahat sekali Histugaya-kun! kau mempermainkan perasaan kita bertiga" kata Momo

"Maaf Hinamori, tapi-"

"Hitsugaya akan tetap bersamamu kok" kata seseorang yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Hitsugaya dengan seorang wanita

"I-isai-kun?" pekik Momo kaget langsung berdiri bersamaan dengan Hitsugaya

"Hi-Hisagi?"

"Aku sudah dengar curahan hati kalian berdua" kata Hisagi tersenyum tulus

"Dan aku merestui kalian berdua untuk tetap bersama" tambah Hisagi lagi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya yang tak mengerti dengan semua ini yang terkatakan secara tiba-tiba

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kau mau berjanji untukku demi persahabatan kita, kau akan membahagiakan Hinamori Momo?" tanya Hisagi serius

"A-APA? Ta-tapi k-kau"

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku akan menyerahkan wanita yang kucintai untukmu asal kau mau menjaganya dan jangan buat dia seperti sekarang ini" kata Hisagi tersenyum lagi. Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Pasti. Akan kujaga dia. Kau tenang saja" kata Hitsugaya lalu menggenggam tangan Momo

"Arigatou Isai-kun" kata Momo langsung memeluk Hisagi. Hisagi hanya mengelus belakangnya

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa" kata Hisagi lagi. Nanao yang merasa tak tau apa-apa mulai meninggalkan tempat itu tapi-

TEP!

Tangan Hisagi yang masih free menangkap tangan Nanao dan Hisagi mulai melayangkan senyumannya seolah berkata 'Jangan Pergi' sampai akhirnya Nanao tetap di tempat.

-Again-

Kehangatan yang penuh cinta itu terjalin sekali lagi tanpa adanya unsur patah hati antara lelaki dan perempuan. Persahabatan yang dulunya diperkirakan akan berakhir karena cinta kini mulai utuh lagi adan mulailah kehidupan sekali lagi dimulai dari nol.

"Ce-cepat lah Hi-hitsugaya-k-kun kita ha-harus pergi ke per-pernikahan I-Isai-kun" kata Momo campur desahan kecil karena ulah nakal suaminya

"Sebentar lagi, sayang masih jam satu. Pernikahannya mulai jam tiga kan?" kata Hitsugaya menggoda dengan suaranya yang gentle dan mulai melanjutkan aksinya

"Ta-tapi bisakah k-kau hen-hetik-kan ci-ciumanmu itu?" desah Momo lagi

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" kata Histugaya lagi yang berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipinya makin merah. Hitsugaya langsung menjilat lehernya.

"I-iya. Pu-pulang dari pe-perni-k-kahan Isai-kun saja di-dilanjutin" kata Momo berharap Hitsugaya mau berhenti dan alhasil, Hitsugaya memang berhenti.

"Baiklah, sayang. Tapi-" Hitsugaya nyengir dan Momo tau maksudnya.

"OH NO! Hitsugaya-kun..." tanpa banyak komplain Hitsugaya menggendong Momo bridal style dan menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hinamori-chan, untung kau datang cepat. Aku gugup sekali sampai gemetaran begini" ujar Nanao panik

"Tenanglah Ise-san. Dulu saat aku menjadi pengantin wanita juga gugup seperti ini. Tapi setelah semuanya berakhir, aku merasa seperti wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia" kata Momo membuat temannya kembali tersenyum

"Arigatou, Hinamori-chan" kata Nanao memeluk Hinamori.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Aku sudah keren belum?" tanya Hisagi ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya memberinya jempol tangannya tandanya iya.

"Kau gugup sekali ya, santai aja." Kata Hitsugaya

"Tch.. jangan karena kau sudah melewati masa-masa menegangkan ini kau bilang santai aja."

"Maaf, maaf. yasudah, sekarang waktunya ke altar pernikahan" kata Hitsugaya

"Oke" katanya

Nanao berjalan menuju altar pernikahan denngan baju pengantin dengan bermacam-macam bunga di tangannya. Tampaklah calon suaminya yang tercengang melihat calon istrinya yang berpenampilan sempurna hanya untuknya.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangannya baik susah ataupun senang?" tanya sang pastor

"Aku bersedia" katanya sambil menatap mata nanao dalam-dalam

"Dan Ise Nanao, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupnya baik susah ataupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia" katanya

"Maka dimulai hari ini, kalian resmi menjadi suami istri" kata sang Pastor diiring ciuman hangat di bibir oleh sang yang ada di bangku bersama Hitsugaya menangis terharu.

"Mereka serasi kan?" tanya Hitsugaya ke istrinya. Momo hanya mengangguk.

"Sangat serasi" jawab Momo bersandar di bahu suaminya. Kemudian Momo mengambil kertas yang cukup besar dan sebuah spidol dan menulis sesuatu dan menunjukkannya ke Histugaya.

"Ah, iya benar" kata Hitsugaya yang tulisannya ternyata:

OWARI

Shicchi : Hyaaaah.... ternyata ini fic Oneshot tapi panjangnya minta ampun

Toshiro : Tapi gue lumayan suka. Soalnya gue akhirnya sama Hinamori -evil smirk-

Shicchi : Ntu mah karena permintaan temen gue. Aturan gue mau buat lo mati aja.

Toshiro : -efek guntur- APA??? Tega-teganya dirimu -ngeluarin Hyourinmaru-

Shicchi : -keringat dingin- ta-ta-ta-pi kan gak jadi kan?

Toshiro : -masukin Hyourinmaru lagi- iya, ya,

Shicchi and Toshiro : I Hope You enjoy this fic. Please review.......


End file.
